This May Seem Like Studying to Some
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: “So you mean if I concentrate hard on you, and say Accio Lily Evans! You’ll go out with me?” James joked. Lily didn’t even smile. “Not on your life, Potter.” Marauders Era. A little fluffy JamesLily fic, they're in their 6th year.


**This May Seem Like Studying to Some**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling. Yeah. All I have to do is mention her name and give her credit for the characters, settings, and the joy that James and Lily married.**

**Padfoot authored this, and I would appreciate it if you don't ramble about the fact that Harry learned the summoning charm in his fourth year, while they're having it on their sixth year exam. Just enjoy the fluffy-ness. **

"Hey, Prongs," asked Sirius, bending over his own scrambled notes. "Prongs? Prongs!" He repeated until James looked at him.

"What?" James moaned, as if he were just interrupted in something very important.

"You were staring off into space, mate. Well, in Evans's direction, I might add," said Sirius, "We have our Charms exam _tomorrow_. If you don't pass, you'll have to become a muggle and we'll never see each other again," he teased.

James rolled his eyes at him, shuffling around his notes pile for the piece he wrote awhile back on summoning charms. Sirius had looked over at what page he was looking at.

"Come on, Prongs," Sirius snorted, "You can't be trying to remember _Accio_, can you? That's like first year stuff."

James raised an eyebrow and indicated, "You know I only passed that because you threw the textbook at me, and Flitwick thought I said the incantation first." Sirius snickered; he remembered that class.

While Sirius was taking his little walk down memory lane, James took his papers and walked across the room. He took a seat in the vacant armchair next to the one and only Lily Evans. Her red hair was drooped across the left side of her face, so she didn't see or cared that he had just sat there.

"Hey, Evans," he interjected as she was tracing her neatly written notes with a finger. Lily just ignored that voice she had heard too many times in her lifetime.

"Lily," he begged, calling her by her name, not just her surname.

She looked up and him and pulled the lock of hair behind her ear, revealing a dazzling green pair of eyes. "What," she snapped at him. Why couldn't he just run off with his _friends_ and study?

"I haven't a clue how to do a summoning charm, and I can't read my handwriting," admitted James, showing her the parchment.

Lily let out a small smile, seeing how badly written his notes were. She actually considered just leaving him on his own, saying it wasn't her problem and that he'd have to figure it out himself. But, she didn't know why, but, she _pitied _him somehow.

"Okay," she sighed, putting her notes on it on the arm of her chair. "But it's because I don't want your failing on my conscience."

James looked at the paper and crossed his eyes in confusion. "Can you tell me this in English, please?"

"Look," Lily said, turning so that she was facing him and could tell him straightforward. "All you have to do is concentrate hard on what you want, then say _Accio_, and it should come to you."

"So you mean if I concentrate hard on you, and say _Accio Lily Evans!_ You'll go out with me?" James joked.

Lily didn't even smile. "Not on your life, Potter." She said simply, looking at another piece of her notes as James continued to make since of the charm.

He read and re-read Lily's correct notes, and yet, he still doubted that he would be able to perform the charm during tomorrow's exam.

"I still don't get it," repeated James.

"Look," she scowled. "It's really really basic. All you..."

His head was leaning in on hers, and Lily felt her neck push her face forward. She didn't know what made herself do it, but their lips were plainly touching. Sirius, watching them from behind his chair, had an expression of pure disbelief on his face. A few seconds later, they backed away from each other, both stunned in shock.

"What was that?" stammered Lily, not believing her actions.

"I was hoping you'd tell me," James muttered.

**You reviewers you...tsk, tsk. I said that this was a ONE SHOT fic. And you guys keep telling me that you want more more more. Okay fine. I'll write more. But it'll take awhile.**

**You read it—You loved it—Now review it!**


End file.
